A Meeting
by spid3r
Summary: Three year old Tai has some...weird dreams. What do they mean? And who is that blond boy he meets in the park? One shot. Cute little fic. Read and Review!


**A/N:** This story was written a while ago. It's a snippet I imagined happening in Taichi's childhood and wrote down for my own benefit. So if it doesn't make much sense, that would be why. Also, please excuse the corny baby-pronunciation. :P Anyway, read, review, and no flames please!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Don't sue me.

**Pairing:** Er…none; maybe hints of Taito? Very subtle if at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Meeting**

_Tai, you weakling!_

_You're a piece of scum!_

_You deserve to die, Taichi!_

_How could you!_

_I can't believe you Taichi! I thought you cared!_

_How dare you!_

Voices. Why wouldn't the voices go away? Why were they yelling at him? What had he done? Why won't they go away….go away…go….away…

"Go away…please…go…"

"Tai? Tai honey, wake up. You're having a dream. Tai?"

Three-year old Kamiya Taichi woke up with a start. He had a sudden urge to hold back his tears, but his mom noticed. She sat on the edge of his bed and helped him sit up.

"What's wrong, honey? You want to talk about your dream?"

Tai tried to blink his tears away but looking at his mother made him start crying. His mom made a sad face and hugged him until his sobs subsided.

"Mama, (sniff) dwere were all these voices. (sniff) And…and dwey kwept yelling at me and I kwept twelling dwem ta stop (sniff) and dey wouldn't. And you were dwere and Kari was scweaming at me and Sora was dwere and dwese kids I don't know (sob) and daddy was dwere and…"

He started crying. His mom was concerned now. What could have been in her son's dream that had upset him so much? Taichi wasn't the kind of child to get shaken up easily, even if he was only three. He had always been outgoing and energetic and persistent. He never quit and he never let himself be afraid.

"And what, baby? Tell me."

He looked up at her with big brown eyes overflowing with tears. "And dwere was a big man with yellow hair and he was standing beside me and I was as big as him and daddy was yelling at us and I don't remember what he was saying." He sniffed and wiped the tears off his face.

"And before, you were dwere and you were crying and I was little and the floors and the walls were white and you said something and then you hit me—" He sobbed and started crying again, wiping his tears hurriedly away.

Mrs. Kamiya's eyes grew wide and she pulled her son to her and hugged him tight, stroking his hair and shaking her head. "No, Tai, I would never do that. It was just a bad dream: a nightmare, baby. I love you; I'd never hurt you, Taichi."

And so it went on with Mrs. Kamiya comforting her son and he sobbing and going on about a blond child this time yelling at him, and big shiny monsters chasing him, to Sora crying and yelling at him too.

After they had used up a considerable amount of time, and Tai was fed and relatively calm, his dad suggested that they all go to the park to treat the kids. Tai seemed to forget about his nightmare as a huge smile lit up his face and he ran off to get his ball.

Soon they were at the part with Kari crawling around on the grass near her parents and Tai playing with his ball nearby. He was having a great time until his eye caught a glimpse of blond hair and he looked around to see that it was boy from his nightmare. Younger, but still the same boy. Tai dropped his ball.

The other boy turned around just then and innocent blue eyes met startled brown ones. Neither moved or said a word, but Taichi picked up his ball and turned back to his parents. The blond boy was confused but shrugged it off and went to play with his little brother.

Neither child knew how important an impact the other would make in his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er…yeah, that's it. Tai's mom is nice. :P Please review; it'll only take a few seconds! Thanks for reading!


End file.
